


Voldemort and Jean Valjean Walk Into a Coffee Shop [Podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sue him, Stiles had a stupid habit of giving out goofy names at coffee joints.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Name?’ He stood with his sharpie at the ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Voldemort,’ Stiles answered without missing a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort and Jean Valjean Walk Into a Coffee Shop [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk into a Coffee Shop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831990) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 



> WHAT UP GUYS. There was a goddamn crow outside my window this morning at 5 am who _would not shut the fuck up,_ so I decided to spend the morning productively instead of paralyzed with incoherent rage at my feathered neighbor. So have a podfic of one of my absolute **favorite ever** coffee shop fics. All the thanks to PsychicPineapple for permission to make this :) 
> 
> Also I hope u like coffee shop AUs, because I find them utterly enchanting and have made them my new project! Brace yourselves, the Coffee Shop Podfics are coming.

Cover art by the MAGNIFICENT reena_jenkins: all the thanks and love :)

[Stream/download from Mediafire HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tmjkn7x7l8dncdm/Voldemort+and+Jean+Valjean+%28Walk+into+a+Coffee+Shop%29+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3)

[On the off-chance the Mediafire link breaks, you cana stream it (or download with a free account) HERE - Voldemort and Jean Valjean Walk Into a Coffee Shop [Podfic] (...](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/voldemort-and-jean-valjean-walk-into-a-coffee-shop-podfic)

[Or you can hit up the zipped file from Mediafire HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3bvqlsoj8myben2/Voldemort_and_Jean_Valjean_\(Walk_into_a_Coffee_Shop\)_%5BPodfic%5D.mp3.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission for the recording was given directly from the author upon request.
> 
> On the subject of transformative work policy, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :)


End file.
